Forgetting Yesterday
by SUICIDALxxxQUEEN
Summary: Bella has Major Anger issues and takes it all on the people around her in including the people she loves. But mostly on Her Little Cousin Lillie. But Lillie Has a secret. A deathly secret That The Cullens dont see. Only Bella.
1. Pain

**Ok I need To Stop changing my stories so here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!!**

**Summary: Bella has Major Anger issues and takes it all on the people around her in including the people she loves. But mostly on Her Little Cousin Lillie. But Lillie Has a secret. A deathly secret That Bella Surely shouldn't have found.**

**Forgetting Yesterday :**

…BPOV…

There are some things in life, that shouldn't be found. Many things. My anger issues was one of them. I cant help it… I just blow up easily. I wish I didn't but I just do. I didn't ask for it.

I Know it hurts Charlie, seeing me like that. It had too, every time I would blow up at him, there would be something in his eyes. Saying "Don't". And every time I did it , I cried. I ran up to my room and cried. Ready to give up… Ready to well… die.

Charlie knew how I was feeling and that hurt me even worse. Knowing that your dad knew you were suicidal. Very awkward. I knew Charlie was going and "try and make things better", but I didn't see how?

And I didn't want to know.

It had been pouring rain for the last three days and it seemed endless, but to me… it was never going to stop. It was Saturday Morning, time for another stressful day, full of arguments, name calling, and a side  
of well shown attitude. I sat on the couch with my blood red converses planted on the ground. Charlie was in the kitchen afraid to make eye conduct. I turned on the TV to a random show and kept it there. I had nothing better to do and my room was getting boring. I could hear Charlie stutter like he was afraid to say something. I stopped him.

" Say it dad. Spit it out" I said with still facing the TV. I really didn't want to know but I thought It would make him feel better. We had been getting into arguments lately , and well I haven't been really nice.

" I was just thinking if you would like…" he paused.

" Go on…" I said a little curious. Now I was interested.

" You could go to the Cullen's Today, if you wanted to. I know you haven't seen them in a couple of day's, because you were grounded, but I talked to Alice…"

" When did you talk to Alice?" I turned around this time.

" This Morning… while you were asleep, she said that she would love to have you come over…" Charlie still wasn't making eye contact. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Oh ok. I guess I could. I'll go get ready." I got up and ran up the stairs, annoyed and trying not to blow.

I grabbed my black as night skinny jeans my red zebra tank top. I threw off my clothes and changed into the ones in my hand. I ran down stairs to get my heart bracelet that I left there last night, it meant the world to me. My cousin made it for me for my 15th birthday. I ran back upstairs after I snatched it from the kitchen counter where Charlie kept a far distance from. I ran into the bathroom and took a quick look in the mirror and noticed that my hair was straight this morning. For once.

I heard the phone ring, I heard Charlie say "Hello?" in his "manly" voice as he called it.

"Yes… umm what ever you say… of course she'll be disappointed. Sure I'll tell her, and loose an arm! I'll tell her Alice. Alright bye." I heard him hang up the phone.

" What did Alice want dad? Are they still coming to get me?" I paused at the bottom of the stair case.

"Umm no. No Bells, Alice said that they were sorry but something came up and you cant come over today."

I felt the heat come to my face, I didn't say any thing I just walked out of the house, I knew Charlie wouldn't stop me.. He wouldn't dare. I walked right out into the pouring rain, closing my eyes and heading for the woods. "Something came up" I mocked it until I saw a Log I could sit on. I let my anger go and started to shake and kick like a five year old. My hair spun around like crazy, and right there at that moment I hated myself. I truly hated myself. Why did I act like this? I started to cry like there was no tomorrow. I Looked at my bracelet that slightly dangled from my right hand. It had tons of beads on it. It looked so child like. But that's why I loved it, I've always adored hand made gifts. Those always meant the most to me. Most to my heart. I got up and slowly walked straight not knowing where I was going. I just needed to get away before I collapse.

I stopped I needed to just stop. I lowered my head and waited. I looked up unaware how far, how deep inside the forest I was. I was mostly likely in the heart of it. I couldn't see anything else but trees. And it was still raining. "Great.." I threw my hands in the air "GREAT" I yelled.

The rain felt cold as I turned back around. Colder than it had been. I probably was going to get sick.

I felt someone watching me, but I didn't care, It was just another annoyance in my life. I started to hear foot steps behind me. "I don't care" I yelled loud enough it made the foot steps stop.

I didn't know how long it had been since I left the house. I could have been a whole day and I wouldn't have known. The porch light was on. So that meant he was still in the house.

I took A deep breath before going inside.

"Hello?" I said while looking inside to a face I thought I never would see again.

"Bella!"


	2. Surprise

**Haha well I finally made a 2nd Chapter which i'm surprised I actually did. I'm so glad I did though. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Her voice had an upbeat kind of tone. The kind after a while would get annoying.  
She changed a lot after two years. For starters her hair was jet back and her skin was pale just like mine which was unusual… Even for her. She was pretty weird, but that why I loved hanging out with her. She used to be so tan and now this. Where have I been?

**"Lillie?"** I was confused. She ran… more like pounced from the couch and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe.** "What are you doing here?" **I wasn't expecting her to be here, I had no idea she was even coming. She's my favorite cousin, I love her to death but I wish Charlie would have told me.

**"I came to see you, silly butt!"** she said perky like Alice. I glared at Charlie. I tried to look scary making my eyes look huge. It usually worked, the plan "_making him feel uncomfortable_" . And It sure did.

**"Bella… sorry I didn't tell you about Lillie coming I wanted it to be a surprise. She's staying the rest of the school year with us."** He said while getting up.

Lillie spoke quickly and a little nervous like.  
**"Well if you two don't mind, I know its January and it seems like a long time, its just I haven't seen you guys in forever. And my mom was alright with it. So here I am!"**

**"Its fine, I just wish you would have let me know so I could have gotten stuff ready."** I relaxed a little and looked and Lillie. Her appearance stunned me even more. Her crystal blue eyes were even more brighter than the last time I seen her. It made her almost look blind. She was thinner and her hair was big. I mean like scene hair which made her look drop dead pretty. And I couldn't stop looking at her. The silence was unbearable and very awkward.  
Charlie broke the silence.

**"Well I'll go show Lillie to the Spare bedroom. Bella you go start dinner."** He went to get Lillie's bags by the stairs, and I stopped him.

**"Why cant you cook dinner?"** It was one of those automatic responses that you don't think about. Just comes natural. I really don't think anybody was expecting it not even me.  
Charlie turned around so quick I thought he was going to start screaming. His face was so priceless. He looked so mad. It didn't scare me, honestly he should be the one scared.

**"Fine"** , I said stomping to the kitchen.  
I felt sort of bad, That Lillie had to see this. I should have warned her that this happened all the time. I looked straight at her when I got in the kitchen. Now her face scared me. There was no emotion it just looked… well dead. I was surprised her clothes brought her alive. She had a bright yellow neon shirt with a red tank top underneath. Her pants were black like mine and her shoes had like 8 colors on it. But I kept ending up back at her face, it looked deadly, almost screaming "_Watch out_".

I could hear Charlie from upstairs.  
**"Lillie are you coming or what"**  
She looked back and yelled  
**"Yea hold on, i'm coming."** And with that said she started to run up the stairs.

It was raining still, and I didn't want to get out of bed. Monday came way to fast, and my room had a slight chill in it.

"_**Wake up**_." I heard someone slowly whisper it into my ear. It was so low I could barely hear it.  
I opened my eyes and jumped up out of bed. I looked at my door. Lillie was dead frozen. She was coming in and her eyes looked like bug eyes. The first word to come out of her mouth…

**"Wow."**

**"God you scared me"** I relaxed and sat back on my bed. I motioned her to sit down.

**"You can really hear."** she said laughing. She sat next to me In her ducky pajamas.

**"Well when you whisper wake up in my ear of course i'm going to know you're here."** I said smiling.  
She paused like unsure of something.

**"Bella… I didn't whisper anything. I was fixing to come in and jump on you, but you caught me before I was even In the door, you must have been dreaming."** I sat there for a minuet and thought of the possibilities that I was dreaming. There was no way that I was. But I want going to freak her out.

**"Yea your right… silly me. We better get ready or we'll be late."**

**"Okkie Dokkie."** she got up and hesitated. Then she turned around. **"Bella… I cant thank you enough… For everything. I mean it… Every thing."** She smiled and I was taken back a whole new level. Then she left.

I sat on my bed still thinking. Something wasn't right I just didn't know what. There's something she wasn't telling me. And I was afraid to find out. And I new soon enough I would.

* * *

** I just Described Lillie as What I want to look like. Haha how lame can I get?**


End file.
